In the related art, there is a display apparatus that includes a light source, a first spatial light modulator installed to modulate light from the light source, a display screen including a second spatial light modulator, and an optical system configured to project the light modulated by the first spatial light modulator to a first surface of the display screen (for example, PTL 1). In such a display apparatus, an image with high contrast can be displayed with a broad dynamic range.